


Manegerie Negotiations

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova





	Manegerie Negotiations

At first, the elder Schnee child had no idea why she was the one sent to Menagerie to speak with the Belladonna family, especially since her younger sister, Weiss, had already made friends with the daughter of the household. As Winter arrived at the Belladonna Manor, she placed her bag down and raised her hand to knock on the door, only to have it opened by the woman she was here to see. Her eyes went a bit wide as she noticed that Kali was standing in nothing but a matching set of black underwear that very easily clung to her curves, showing off her figure. “Um… Good evening Miss Belladonna. I’m here for-”

  
“Oh, yes! I know why you’re here, sweetheart.” The older woman smiled as she noticed Winter’s expression soften to her warm voice. “But Ghira is unfortunately out of town for a few days, so I’ll be the one you’re negotiating with on his behalf. I hope that isn’t an issue with you.” Taking a step back, she allowed the white haired woman inside her home with a warm smile. “Oh, where are my manors? Come on in, Winter! Since I’m sure it was a long trip, what do you say we get you something to eat before we start the negotiations? And I’ll be sure to change into something more appropriate as well.”

A soft smile came to Winter’s lips as she nodded and made her way inside towards the first room she saw, the living room. “I have to admit that I am curious to why you are dressed this way. Not that I’m complaining! You have a very good figure, Miss Belladonna.” She paused for a second, realizing what just came out of her mouth. “And yes… Some food would sound nice, if you don’t mind.”

“Please, call me Kali. I’ll be right back, then. I just hadn’t realized you were going to be here so early. When I had gotten a phone call from the port saying you had arrived, I was so distracted by cleaning that I had forgotten to put anything else on before checking to see if you had arrived.” A soft giggle left the woman’s lips. “I’ll make you something to eat and then go get changed if that’s fine by you. Not that a young girl like yourself would want a piece of someone as old as me.~” Kali’s smile only grew as she caught a glimpse of her guest blushing and biting her lower lip.

“Don’t discredit yourself, Kali… You’re a beautiful woman who could pass for her mid twenties.” The young Schnee sat on the woman’s couch, sighing softly as she could already feel her cock starting to stiffen a bit at the thought of the older faunus. “Also, I’d hate to seem like a needy guest, don’t feel inclined to make anything fancy on my behalf. Once negotiations are over, I don’t mind going out to eat at somewhere you recommend.”

A loud gasp left Kali’s lips as she listened to Winter. “Wait… Has no one told you how we here in Menagerie negotiate?” The woman quickly rushed into the living room and knelt between the Schnee’s legs. “We decide whether or not to agree to something based on how much our guest…. Pleases us. So, for us… You’ll be fucking me like an animal. If you make me happy, I’ll agree to the conditions you have and then we can go and eat.” Looking down a bit, she could already see the tent starting to form in the Specialist’s outfit. “…And it seems you have a special way to do it. That’s good.~” She started to gently run her hands up Winter’s thighs, easing her way to the woman’s cock. “I like a partner that can get me messy. Think you’ll be able to do that?~” As she asked, she wrapped one of her hand around the base of Winter’s cock, slowly stroking it as she licked her lips.

“I… I do tend to cum a large amount….when my cock is played with…” Her voice had turned soft and eager after the older woman began taking charge. Something about her tone and the way she was so willing to let Winter do as she pleased as long as she kept Kali happy. It just lit her up inside, bringing her to moan and grow stiff as a board in a matter of seconds. “I bet you’d love to taste a Schnee’s dick, wouldn’t you?~” The Atlessian woman smiled and pulled the faunus’s head close to her cock, moaning as the ravenette instinctively wrapped her lips around the thick shaft. “You might end up keeping me happy.~”

Kali couldn’t say anything, her tongue already swirling around the cock lodged in her mouth, a muffled moan leaving her as the taste of the Schnee’s member brought joy to her. That didn’t stop her from reaching up and starting to knead her guest’s breasts with the hand that wasn’t steadily stroking the portion of the member that her mouth didn’t possess. After inching down the member until she reached all the way to the base, the kitten could hear the Schnee girl moan loudly in delight, nearly screaming. She quickly pulled herself off the cock, stroking it as fast as she could without harming Winter. “Sounds like you’re about to cum, Winter.~ Are you gonna cover me in your seed? Well, not right now you’re not.”

Seeing the woman gain a twisted smile, Winter was, unfortunately, unable to do anything to stop the older woman from reaching under her coffee table and pulling out a nearly empty bottle. “W-What is that…?” She asked, only to be answered by Kali dipping her nail in the bottle and pulling out a clear liquid. “Kali, I swear to god-” She was quickly silenced as she felt said nail slip into her urethra with the substance acting as a thin lube. Her eyes went wide at the sensation of pain that nearly flooded over her, only to be brought back to pleasure as she felt Kali start moving her nail like she was finger Winter’s cock.

“Don’t worry!~” The faunus spoke in a seductive tone, smiling as she watched her guest contort in both pleasure and mild pain. “This lube is an extreme aphrodisiac for humans. Just multiplies your cum output by nearly tenfold!” With that, she pushed her finger a bit deeper, her smile growing as she listened to the white haired woman moan. “Just wanted to make sure you could get me nice and messy.~”

Only pausing long enough to catch her bearing again, Winter smiled and picked Kali up off the floor, just to pin her to the coffee table on her back. “Oh, I’ll get you nice and messy, Kali. But I’m gonna make sure you’re good and full first.~” Placing her hand on the woman’s stomach, she held her in place long enough to shift the faunus’s black panties out of the way and grind her cock on the now exposed cunt. “And I’m very close to cumming, so neither one should take long.” Without waiting for permission, or even a response from the woman, the Schnee woman plunged her member as deep into Kali’s cunt as possible, stretching her out around her cock perfectly. A moan left both of their lips, filling the room with the sounds of their pleasure as Winter starter thrusting as fast as she could to give both of them the most pleasure possible in the short amount of time until she came.  
  
As she lay on the table, all Kali could do was look into her guest’s eyes, seeing the lust and determination swirl within them to a level that actually made her worried. “Please, Winter, dear! I’m not on the pill! You could knock me up!” However, she was easily quieted when she felt a hand wrap around her neck and start to squeeze, choking her just enough for her to know it was happening but still breathe.  
  
“Wouldn’t that be such a good thing though, Miss Belladonna? Giving birth to a Schnee’s child so she could be next in line after my sister?~” Thrusting faster as she taunted the older woman, the Specialist could feel herself hitting the deepest part of the faunus’s cunt. “Oh? Feel like if I cum right now, I’ll actually fill your womb and get you…. Pregnant!” Shouting the last word as more of a demand than a statement, the white haired woman hilted her cock inside Kali one last time before letting her now enhanced load loose inside of her, easily filling the woman’s womb and then some.

As she felt her body being flooded with cum, Kali lost control of her lust, screaming out in pleasure at the top of her lungs while she felt her stomach bloat slowly. Before either her scream or the cumflow had ceased, the faunus looked like she was already two months along and belonged that way. “Oh my god…. Well… It’s not…a  mess…” She started between heavy breaths, only to feel Winter capture her lips in a kiss and smile.  
  
“Oh, that’s not the whole load, dear.” Pulling out of the woman’s snatch, the Atlessian girl showed that she had capped herself off by squeezing tightly to the base of her cock like a faux cock ring. “Now for the rest.~” Pointing her thick member toward the ravenette’s face, Winter let out a near instinctual sound of bliss as she let loose the last remaining bit of her load. Bucking her hips a few times as she released her pent up cum, it turned out just like Kali had hoped and mentioned, Winter came enough to cover her entire body from nose to thighs, leaving her in a thin, gooey mess of cum that started to drip off the coffee table. “That, is all of my load.~” With that, the Schnee fell back against the couch and watched Kali lap up all the cum she could without risking letting any cum that filled her free.

Too lost to the say anything at all to the girl, the faunus mother smiled and swallowed down the unbelievable amount of cum that was in her mouth, moaning as she felt it slide down her throat. “Winter, dear. There’s a large wooden spoon in the kitchen…. Please, as my guest, go grab it for me.” Licking up all the cum on her hands and arms that she could manage to reach, she waited for Winter to come back with the spoon. “Oh, goodie!~” Once it was in her hands, she used that to clean up the majority of cum that coated both her and the table she was laying on. “Once I’m done, I’m going to need a favor, Winter. I promise it won’t be too hard. You may enjoy it, even.”  
  
“What is it, Miss Belladonna? And I guess I did a good enough job to win over the negotiations?~” The Schnee was here for a reason, after all.  
  
“Definitely! But, I’ll need you to plug up my slutty pussy with something! I don’t want to let any of this cum go to waste, you know? It’d be such a shame to let such a fertile thing go to waste. I mean, what if I want to get pregnant by you a second time and you’re not here?” Being so thrown into lust, she must not have been able to properly process that all the cum was still inside of her and not draining onto the floor. “Well… I could always just invite you back for more negotiations. Or just a cup of tea. No need to lie about things, right?” The faunus lifted her head just enough to be able to look at Winter properly, seeing the confident smile that was plastered on her face. “Something up, dear?”  
  
“Of course not, Kali. Just looking forward to round two. I’m here for a few more days, after all.~”


End file.
